Doctor Who: Paper Adventures (ONCEFanandHappyHippo)
DOCTOR WHO: PAPER ADVENTURES Doctor Who: Paper Adventures is a fan-made game released to no one as of the current time, as it is not officially licenced. It originated as drawings of the modern Doctors (all Doctors as of the War Doctor), and all major modern companions as of Rose Tyler, including Billie/Bill, the new companion who will appear starting from Series 10, as well as quite a number of major foes, including Daleks and Cybermen. As new Doctors and companions were drawn, the game expanded to create new mashups. As new content is released, there are more possible combinations of Doctors, companions, and foes, so that there are many possible combinations to create stories. One example of this is the Fifth Doctor and Donna Noble battling a Crack in Time. With the future inclusion of Locations, this can occur in the TARDIS. At launch on June 22, 2016, the plan was that the game's art pieces would be used as bookmarks or as display items. However, as these art pieces evolved, they eventually expanded to other characters. On June 25, 2016, it was decided that the game would become a sort of RPG game or story starter, in which players could take the generated Doctor, companion(s), and foe(s), and create an original story based on them. With the inclusion of Doctor Who: Paper Adventures Muse, there is now a template to create these stories. Eventually, this project will be unveiled to the world. Recent updates have added Susan Foreman, Rose Tyler's Bad Wolf persona, and the Statue of Liberty Weeping Angel. Future updates will include Jackie Tyler, Sally Sparrow, and Vastra. Gameplay Player(s) close their eyes and randomly select one or more slips of paper from each of three piles: Doctor, Companion, and Foe. Upon discovering who they selected, they may choose to redraw or create a story out of these. Modifications to the gameplay may turn this into a means of creating original TV stories. Characters Doctors ▪ First Doctor ▪ Third Doctor ▪ Fourth Doctor ▪ Fifth Doctor ▪ Eighth Doctor ▪ War Doctor ▪ Ninth Doctor (in normal and cartoon artstyles) ▪ Tenth Doctor (in normal, cartoon, and comical artstyles) ▪ River Song (in her Professor persona from TV: Silence in the Library) ▪ Eleventh Doctor (in normal and cartoon artstyles) ▪ Twelfth Doctor (in normal and cartoon artstyles) Companions ▪ Susan Foreman ▪ Peri Brown ▪ Grace Holloway ▪ Rose Tyler (in normal, cartoon, and comical artstyles) ▪ Bad Wolf persona ▪ The Tenth Doctor's Sonic Screwdriver ▪ Jack Harkness ▪ Reinette ▪ Sarah Jane Smith ▪ K-9 (cartoon and comical artstyles) ▪ Martha Jones (normal, cartoon, and comical artstyles) ▪ Astrid Peth ▪ Donna Noble (normal, comical, and cartoon artstyles) ▪ Jenny (The Doctor's Daughter) (normal and comical artstyles) ▪ Gwen Cooper ▪ Bow tie ▪ Fez ▪ The Eleventh Doctor's sonic screwdriver ▪ Amy Pond (normal and cartoon artstyles) ▪ Rory Williams (normal and cartoon artstyles) ▪ Rory in his Centurion persona ▪ River Song (normal and cartoon artstyles) ▪ Idris (normal and cartoon artstyles) ▪ Oswin Oswald ▪ Clara Oswald ▪ Osgood ▪ The Moment (cartoon artstyle) ▪ Bill 'Foes' ▪ Dalek (normal and stone variants) ▪ Davros ▪ Cyberman (normal Pete's World and cartoon Telos variants) ▪ Silent Priest ▪ Adipose ▪ Vashta Nerada ▪ Clockwork Woman ▪ Zygon (normal version, as well as copies of Rose Tyler, Jack Harkness, Donna Noble, Sarah Jane Smith, Eleventh Doctor, and River Song which may be exchanged for their ally counterparts as variants) ▪ Crack in Time (normal and cartoon artstyles) ▪ Auton ▪ Weeping Angel (normal and cartoon artstyles, as well as a Statue of Liberty variant) ▪ Missy (normal and cartoon artstyles) Crew * ONCEFanandHappyHippo Gallery Notes * Aside from the Doctor Who: Paper Adventures Muse, this game is completely on paper. Category:Video Games